


Daddy and his Pup

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Tom Holland, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, No Pup Play its just a nickname, Teasing, Top Harrison Osterfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Harrison's light teasing always leads to him and his boyfriend making love
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Daddy and his Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't - I don't know...

Tom was at the counter, in just a t-shirt and boxers, cutting the tops off of a couple of strawberries when he felt arms wrap around his middle.  
"Hey Pup," Harrison greeted, pressing a soft kiss to his neck causing him to giggle.  
"Hey Daddy," Tom greeted with a smile.  
Since the two of them had gotten together Tom and Harrison had been exploring kinks together to see if they had one. It happened one night when they were making love.  
Tom had been gripping his boyfriends shoulders as he got closer and closer to an orgasm, as he came the word 'Daddy' slipped out, tipping Harrison over the edge too.  
After that Harrison became Daddy in the bedroom and Tom became his Pup. The terms soon migrated out of the bedroom and into their everyday lives, not that either of them minded.

"You hungry Pup?"  
"Yes Daddy," Tom replied, giggling again when Harrison blew a light raspberry on his neck.  
Harrison turned Tom around, so he was facing him, lifting him to sit on the counter. The blond reached over for and strawberry and fed it to his boyfriend. The sweet flavour exploded in Tom's mouth, mixing with butterflies in his stomach as Harrison's hand caressed his thigh softly. The blond fed his boyfriend another strawberry with a smile before pulling him in for a kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison's neck as the other male tasted the sweetness on his tongue.

The brunette moaned as Harrison pulled him closer, their bodies flush against one another. Harrison pulled back with a grin.  
"You doing okay there Pup?" He asked teasingly, moving to nibble at his neck.  
"Daddy," Tom breathed out, tilting his head to the side as Harrison sucked on his sweet spot.  
Harrison's hands teased the waistband of Tom's boxers at his hips, making the smaller male whine and squirm a little.  
"What's the matter Pup?" Harrison asked, grazing his teeth against Tom's earlobe.  
The brunettes hand tangled in Harrison's hair as the other gripped his shoulder, a shiver escaping as fingertips gently brushed over his hips and trailed to his back.  
"Daddy," Tom whined.  
"Use your words Pup," Harrison whispered, "tell Daddy what you want."  
"Make love to me Daddy," Tom pleaded.  
"You want Daddy to make love to you huh?" Harrison asked, pulling back to take in his boyfriends flushed face.  
Tom nodded as Harrison's hands stilled his grinding hips, something he wasn't even aware he was doing.  
Harrison grinned and pulled the smaller male off the counter and into his arms, kissing him deeply before carrying him to their room.

Harrison lay Tom on the bed as he gently lay over him, giving him a fiery kiss that made the brunette moan into his mouth. As they kissed Tom bucked his hips trying to find some friction only to be stopped by Harrison’s splayed hand on his stomach.  
“Easy Pup, easy,” the blond told him softly, his boyfriend panting beneath him, “Daddy’s got you.”  
“Please,” the brunette pleaded, “please Daddy.”  
Without a word Harrison slowly pushed Tom’s shirt up before pulling it off, ducking down to attack his boys neck. Tom’s hands tangled in his hair as the blond kissed down to his chest. He made sure to suck on Tom’s nipples and pull some whines out of the male beneath him.  
Grinning Harrison continued down his boyfriends body, eliciting more moans and whines as he peppered him with nibbles and kisses. Once the blond reached Tom's boxers he sat up and removed his own shirt before kissing and licking just above Tom's waistband. The brunette let out shuddering breaths and covered his face, Harrison crawled back up and gently pulled his hands away. Softly pinning them to either side of Tom's head he captured the smaller males lips in a soft kiss.  
"Hips up Pup," the blond spoke against the brunettes lips, pulling down Tom’s boxers when he eagerly lift up his hips.  
With a smile Harrison pulled the boxers down and off and started kissing and licking at his boyfriends thighs. The blond did this for a few minutes before resting his boyfriends legs over his shoulders, taking the male in his mouth and causing one of Tom's hands to tangle in his hair as he groaned.

As he worked, Harrison oh so slowly pushed a finger into Tom causing the boy to moan, free hand gripping the bedsheet beneath him.  
"Harrison," Tom panted, cheeks flushed as he felt hot all over, "Da - Daddy."  
Harrison slowly pulled his mouth off of Tom's length and kissed him as he began moving his finger in and out, his boy whined and shuddered beneath him. The blond added another finger and began slowly moving them in and out in a steady rhythm.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Tom moaned, pushing himself down against his boyfriends fingers.  
"Okay Pup, okay," Harrison smiled, pressing their lips together once again as he pulled his fingers out.  
The blond pulled off his boxers and settled himself between Tom's legs, lining himself up before slowly pushing in.  
“Daddy,” Tom moaned, hands gripping Harrison’s forearms.  
"I got you Pup," Harrison reassured him, softly kissing his forehead, "I got you."

Even though making love wasn't new to the couple, Harrison always reassured and reminded Tom he was okay, and they could stop whenever he wanted.  
While Harrison may take control in the bedroom in most sexual situations, ultimately it was Tom who ran the show. It was all about the brunette being comfortable.

"You okay?" Harrison asked as he slowly started to move in and out of Tom.  
The brunette nodded breathlessly and clung to his boyfriends shoulders, wrapping his arms around them when Harrison gently lowered himself on top of him. The blond pressed his lips against Tom's and picked up speed..  
“Daddy," Tom moaned as Harrison hit his prostate and groaned.  
The taller male used his hand to grab Tom's thigh, pulling the brunettes leg up so it wrapped around his waist.  
"Daddy," Tom moaned louder, lifting his other leg to wrap around his boyfriends waist.  
Harrison went harder and faster hitting Tom's prostate each time thanks to the new angle. The male beneath him moaned deliciously, letting Harrison know he was enjoying himself.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm ah - gonna cum," Tom cried out.  
"Cum for Daddy," Harrison grunted in his ear, "be a good Pup and cum for Daddy."  
That tipped Tom over the edge, the smaller male crying out as he came. His nails dragging down Harrison's back and the shuddering of his hips caused the blond to tip over the edge seconds later. Harrison came with a moan as his hips thrust in once more and shuddered.

The two of them lay there panting as they came down from their highs.  
Harrison was the first to recover and lifted his head to see Tom looking totally blissed out.  
"You okay there Pup?" He asked softly, hand cupping his cheek.  
Tom nodded with a dopey smile.  
Usually Harrison would ask him to use his words but seeing him so happy was more than enough. The blond’s thumb stroked his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"C'mon, let’s get cleaned up," Harrison said after pulling away, pulling out of Tom and standing.  
"Daddy, can you carry me?" Tom asked, holding his arms out.  
The blond couldn't help but smile.  
"C'mere gorgeous," he said lifting Tom into his arms and kissing the side of his head, carrying the smaller male to the bathroom.

After showering, Tom stealing and receiving lots of kisses and cuddles, the boys changed into joggers and hoodies before making their way to the living room. Harrison put a DVD on and grabbed a blanket to wrap around the two of them. Tom curled and snuggled into his side, head on his shoulder.  
As the movie played Tom felt himself start to drift off and shift, so he was sat on Harrison's lap, curled against his chest with his head tucked under his boyfriend’s chin.  
"You tired baby?" Harrison asked softly, fingers running through is hair.  
Tom nodded and rubbed at his eyes with his jumper paws, reminiscent of a toddler.  
In other words it was adorable.  
"Get some sleep, I'll wake you for dinner," Harrison whispered, kissing the top of Tom's forehead.  
The brunette looked up and him and smiled into the soft kiss, tucking himself back against Harrison a few moments later.  
"I love you Harrison," Tom whispered sleepily.  
"Love you too Pup," Harrison whispered back, kissing his forehead and rocking him gently.  
Tom smiled and let himself drift off to sleep in the warmth of his other half’s arms.


End file.
